User talk:Semajdraehs
For old meesages see: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 5 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 4 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Movie screenshots I don't really remember any movies that show off the Laguz clearly. I did take some screens from FE9's Gathering movie, which I think has a fairly okay selection. Aveyn Knight 12:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) What makes Dagda become the Dark Warlord Drei In Fire Emblem 5? Howdy. You may not know this, but Dagda supposably can become the Dark Warlord Drei, but I don't know the conditions. Eins always is created from Leidrick and for the remaining four, you simply have to not recruit the character that will become the Dark Warlord or let them get killed off, and I've got the screenshots of the character created Dark Warlords by killing off the right characters in Chapter 24, and advancing to the Final Chapter... However, this doesn't make Dagda become Drei... Do you, Semajidraehs, or anyone else know that is reading this what makes Dagda become Drei? Do you have to skip Chapter 8x or kill Dagda off before the end of Chapter 3? Obviously the articles saying you have to not recruit or kill off Dagda to get him to become Drei will have to be changed... --'--Charged151 -' 05:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Redundant Images If we have a character's artwork, don't upload the PoR bonus image that shows the same artwork. It's fairly redundant.--Otherarrow 14:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Template Cool, I couldn't find any lists of weapon, and that is the one FE game I haven't played, so couldn't really do much more with it. [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] Image upload It seems to be working fine for me. I just used the single image uploader. Aveyn Knight 19:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) So... How's it been in my year-long abscence?? I already said this. As I mentioned on Aveyn Knight's talk page, you should not leave messages reminding people to vote. If they want to vote, they can just read the header, go to the page, and vote.--Otherarrow 15:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that.--Otherarrow 16:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE: I'm not really sure whether I'm back to stay for a while or not. School starts back for me tomorrow, I've had an interesting year. My Mom got married, I now live with seven otehr people. ...Only 22nd?? I figured I'd be further back than that. Oh well. The computer has contracted many viruses in the last year, but we got it all fixed and got a good antivirus program set up. I haven't been able to play an FE game in a while. For a bit I was working on 100% data on my FE7, and I loaned Sacred Stones to a friend a while back and have yet to get it back. I wanted Shadow Dragon desperately, but I had no money at the time and my current reserve is going to Bioshock 2 and other such things, all of my cash money is being saved up for a personal computer. I've become interested in Play-by-Mail forum Roleplay games and actually become quite good- It's now a permanent hobby. Good to hear this site is doing so well, if I had any more information to provide that I was sure wasn't already here I'd go straight up and say "Yea, I'm back for good" and start editing. I'll be picking around here in there, maybe doing spellcheecks for the next little while. I'll help out any way I can, you just let me know what can be done that I've got the capability to do. I'll stick around for a little bit, but I won't be here nearly as much as I was when I initially joined. Anything relating to FE7 that still needs to be done, or is that all complete? Oh, last thing. I'm still quite good at bitmap images. I'll give a banner a try. What are the current one's dimensions?? SenToshi- 20:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Didn't notice the contest had gone into a voting stage. I'll be sure to vote though. SenToshi- 20:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC)